


Impala 'Verse Snippet

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Impala 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley





	Impala 'Verse Snippet

They're all that's left. After everything that's been stripped away, after everything that's been lost, Dean is finally gone too. Sam lived this, once before, and he doesn't want to have to live it again. But that's not stopping it. He's alone all over again, the car all he has left of his family. All he has left of Dean, who poured his heart, soul, and love into the steel and leather over the years.

So Sam takes care of her. It's the best that he can do. It's all that he can do for Dean. He washes the car more in the first month after he loses Dean than he has in his entire life. It feels like he vacuums it out every night, and the steering wheel always feels slick under his hands from conditioning it.

He gets her an iPod jack. He changes the tires. He does every thing that he can do, pours his heart, soul and love into the steel and leather.

And Dean comes back to him.


End file.
